Articles
Articles about the wacky Hale twins' adventures. *Twice Blessed twins Megan and Jenny, 30, spent Tuesday, May 20th shopping all over L.A.'s cutest baby boutique stores. Since entering adulthood, Megan has become a successful assistant editor for Poise magazine, while Jenny is an successful interior designer. Jenny and laywer boyfriend, Troy Marino are expecting their second child the second week of June; daughter Phoebe is 2 ½. Since Phoebe's birth, Jenny played the role of mother while twin, Megan took on the role as the Aunt who spoils Phoebe. *Jenny Hale and her family, boyfriend Troy Marino, 2 1/2 year-old daughter Phoebe, and their 3 week old baby girl, Sophie, visit the doctor’s office for Sophie’s check-up. *Pregnant Jenny hale and twin sister Megan, 30, shop have a blast shopping for make-up and clothes in Malibu’s trendy Cross Creek. Remember the hilarious twins are from hit book series Twice Blessed — well, they're back in All Grown Up, which chronicles the twins's lives as grown women. In the 30 and counting, this is baby girl #2 for Cailtyn, she has a 3-year-old daughter, Phoebe. Younger days Megan and Jenny Hale One likes bright colors, the other likes, well, bright colors. One loves hats, the other, uh, the other loves hats too. One...oh, forget it. "We've been dressing alike since we were born," says Megan Hale, who along with her identical twin, Jenny, stylish characters from the original teen comedy, Twice Blessed. "In junior high, we started to dress differently, so people can finally learn to tell us apart, but they still mix us up." The Hale sisters, 17, and seniors at Bally High, make joint fashion decisions. "Sometimes we'll say, 'Let's do casual today,' " Jenny explained. "It depends on how we feel." The 12th graders, who live in Los Angeles, Calif., with their parents and sister, Emma, 11 are usually in the mood for shopping. "They insist on buying the same clothes," says their mom, Tess. There are five ways to tell the twins apart. #1. Megan and Jenny wore necklaces of their names around their necks, #2. Megan's the untidy one, she doesn't organized her locker and her school supplies and Jenny's the tidy one with the well-organized closet, #3. Megan had an twisted ankle after the Earthquake episode of the series and Jenny had an engagement ring on her finger for two months, #4. Brandy has a birthmark on the back of her neck and Jenny has one on her right wrist, and last Megan's dating Sean Cameron, a schemer but a lover, while Jenny has a new boyfriend, Ethan Ford. "I feel happy about my new relationship, while celebrating my last year of high school," says Jenny, "Me, too," agreed Brandy. Keaton and Kylie Tyndall Author Maryam Wells talks about the differences between twin actresses, Keaton and Kylie Tyndall and their twin characters on Twice Blessed. *Keaton and Kylie are mirror twins, Keaton's the right-handed one and Kylie's a lefty. *Keaton's the older twin, like her character, Megan. But the Tyndall twins are born just one minute apart. *Both twins are 5'8, but Keaton looks like she's an inch taller than her twin. *Keaton was pick to be Megan because she looked more like Megan, Kylie played Jenny because she looked more innocent and sweeter than Keaton. *Keaton and Kylie were born in the early 90's like the Hale twins. *Like the Hale twins, the Tyndall twins live in L.A. Twice Blessed and the All Grown Up series Long before Sweet Valley High dominated the tween reading lists, there was one series from the 2010's that set the bar for mega-hits in young adult literature: Twice Blessed. Since Sweet Valley High, Sister Sister, and Mary-kate and Ashley Olsen's shows, Two of a Kind and So Little Time, girls can't get enough of twin girls and their adventures. If you've never read a Twice Blessed book, this is all you need to know: it's the story of two teenage twins — Megan and Jenny Hale. They are the new girls in L.A. Megan is the outgoing one. Jenny, is the shy one, always feeling inferior towards her popular sister. Twice Blessed creator Maryam Wells, 24 years old, says, "It's always surprised me how alive this series was. I would meet women in college, and when they found out who I was they went back to high school." And it's for these girls that Wells wanted to revisit the twins in a new book. In it, the twins are now 18, dealing with post-high school life by going to different schools and living in a apartment together. "I just felt that that would be a lot of fun for them, to see what happened when these awesome characters that they loved so much, became their age," Wells says. Ben Asen Maryam Wells is the creator of the Sweet L.A. Life series and its many spin-offs, including Twin Diaries, Twin Diaries: Freshman Year, Twice Blessed: The College Years, and the Sweet LA. Life television series. She lived in New York for a short time while writing, Megan'' & Jenny: Separate Lives'', about Megan and Jenny living in two big cities separately. ' "As a kind of mousey plain little girl growing up in the midwest, I thought the greatest thing I could aspire to was to be pretty brunette, and have an alter ego who was also my best friend and be living in California." Cody's film will be the second screen-adaptation of the series. It was a hit TV show in the mid 2010's. Keaton Tyndall, who played Megan Hale in the TV show opposite her twin sister Kylie, who played Megan's twin, Jenny, says that the role was a natural fit for her as one-half of a pretty twin duo. "Growing up as a twin, the #1 birthday present you get is a ''Twice Blessed book," Tyndall says. "We grew up And we grew up reading those books, and wherever we'd go around as kids, they'd be like 'oh it's the Twice Blessed twins!' Finally one day we got a call about the audition and it was like, oh my god, this is like the perfect role for us." Author Maryam Wells says that even her favorite tv twins, Tia and Tamera Mowry are much like the Twice Blessed twins. "Jenny, she's a little more like Tia Landry, from Sister, Sister, sensible and smart, and Megan a little more I guess outgoing and boy-crazy like Tamera Campbell." A book cover from the Twice Blessed series featuring stylish twins, boy-crazy Megan and sensible Jenny. New Bad Boy on Campus was the first of Paul & Jenny three-parter in the series over 25 books in the series, introducing the twins — and Caitlyn's love interest Paul Porter. The question of whether you are more of "a Megan" (sassy) or "an Jenny" (Cutie-Pie) is the heart of the Twice Blessed ''series. "Maryam told me that one thing that interested her was that girls would write to her and tell her how much they loved Megan, but the girls themselves, she could tell, were the Megans," says Brittany. "Because they're writing into their favorite author, you know. Which is not something Megan would do. She felt that her fans were mostly Jennys who wanted to be Megan." The shy twin/outgoing twin theme, the never-ending craziness, the romance between the rebel boy and the good girl — it was all catnip for teenagers, but Wells says that for her, the books had a deeper meaning. "The reasons why I wrote ''Twice Blessed in my own way was that I wanted girls to drive the action and give my fans a chance to see that L.A. maybe be a cool place to live, but sometimes it could be a bad place for them. People think L.A. is where you travel to become famous or that it never gets cold. But I lived in L.A. all my life, there's bound to be weird weather, and mistrust. So you should believe everything people tell you about L.A. Everything I went though as a child, teenager, and my young-adult age right now, I've been there. Up until then, in all those romance books, the girl was waiting to be kissed, to wake up Sleeping Beauty. And in Twice Blessed, those girls do drive the action." Wells says she's not sure whether the new book will be the end of the Hale twins saga. But fans can expect the movie version of Twice Blessed sometime next year. TV Show Ohmygosh, California - make room for the new Sweet L.A. girls: Keaton and Kylie Tyndall. The Tyndall twins have landed dream roles as 15-year-old twins Megan and Jenny Hale in the TV show "Twice Blessed." The half-hour show premieres in the Chicago area at noon Sept. 17 on Fox 32.As anyone who reads the "Twice Blessed" book series knows, Brandy and Caitlyn have personality plus, good looks galore, brains and a knack for landing smack dab in the middle of an adventure. And that description matches Keaton and Kylie - who are thrilled with their new TV adventure. Kylie plays shy, studious Jenny - and says being so nice is a stretch. "It's hard to play a really nice person but not overdo it. It's hard to come across as a strong person and not come across mean or whiny." Keaton raves about her sassy role as the wild Megan. "It is so much fun!" So, will viewers be treated to a deliciously evil twin? Not exactly, Keaton says: "Megan is never mean or evil, she's just sassy. In real life, the 22-year-old twins insist, neither one of them is wild or scheming, though both say Kylie is the more daring. Keaton says, "Growing up, she'd get in trouble more, like she'd climb up dressers and they'd fall." Do these awesome twins look familiar? They played Phoebe and Steffy Forrester in The Young and the Restless "Twins are so in right now," Kylie says. Both want to make more movies. But for now, the young twins are happy to be in California, where they can Rollerblade, rock climb and go to the beach. And even when they are working, life on the set is pretty sweet. "Everyone is cute!" Kylie exclaims. "They even make the extras look good!" Book Articles Bright, beautiful and fun- loving teenage twins, Megan and Jenny Hale, Twins' hottest Apartment The Hale twins' Apartment Building Sells For $5.7 Million Of all the aspects of “Sweet L.A. Life; All Grown Up” that were unrealistic — the fashion, the endless brunches, the 20-puns-per-minute banter, etc. — Megan and Jenny Hale’s luxurious Los Angeles apartment was always the most perplexing. I mean, one was a newspaper advice columnist and the other was a actress-turned model with a shoe closet as big as my entire apartment. Right. And now all of our suspicions have been confirmed: the 4,100-square-foot Manhattan townhouse used as each twin’s apartment building (one level of which was supposed to “hers”) in the show has been purchased for $9.8 million. The buyer hasn’t been identified, but I think we can be fairly sure it isn’t a struggling writer. Cosmo, anyone?